


Surprising stop

by Smutzilla



Category: Castle
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevator Sex, Elevators, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Roughness, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutzilla/pseuds/Smutzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elevator gets jammed and one of the detectives is freaking out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising stop

**Author's Note:**

> **Here is my second fanfic about Esposito/Ryan. It is an independent story and has nothing to do with my first one. Originally published on Fanfiction.net.**
> 
> **As mentioned before, english isn't my first language so I'm sorry about the possible grammar errors etc. Comments are very welcome!**
> 
> **Story contains slash Esposito/Ryan, PWP(ish), smut and strong language.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

It had been a really long day. The gang had been surrounding a murder suspect all night. Luckily the suspect had chosen an empty building to camp out but still it had been really stressful for them all. Finally they caught the guy and returned to presinct to do all the boring paperwork. It was really late and detectives Javier Esposito and his partner Kevin Ryan found themselves to be the last ones at the office. 

”Okay, I'm all done” Ryan said and tossed his pen aside. ”I'm sooo ready to go home”.  
”Yeah, me too bro. It's about damn time” Esposito said and grabbed his coat from his chair. Both of them stepped into an elevator and Ryan pushed the button to the first floor.   
”I can't wait to get some sleep, man” he said and sighed. It really had been a looong day and he was exhausted.   
”I hear you bro”, Esposito replied. They stood side to side in the elevator when the doors closed and the elevator started going down.  
”When I get home I'm so gonna...”. Esposito's sentence was abrupted by a sound from the elevator which didn't sound quite right. Then the elevator stopped and the lights went out. It was dark and quiet.

”What the fuck?!” Ryan yelled breaking the silence.  
”It's alright bro” Esposito said like it was nothing. ”It's an old elevator, it happens sometimes. There's a button on the wall which we can use to call for help”.   
Esposito took his phone out and used it's dim light to find the help-button. It connected straight to service company.   
”It's gonna take about an hour before someone gets there”, said the voice on the other end.   
”No problem, we will be right here waiting” Esposito replied and then it was quiet again. 

”This sucks ass” Esposito sighed and rolled his eyes. Silence continued. ”Hey Kevin, are you alright bro?” Esposito put out his hands to find his partner.   
”Have I ever told you how I really, REALLY hate elevators” Ryan whispered so quietly that Esposito almost didn't heard what his partner said.   
”No you haven't and it's all right, we'll just hang here for a while and someone will get us out soon, no biggie” Esposito said. It really was no big thing from him at least. Yeah it sucked big time and it delayed him from a good night sleep but there really was nothing he could do about the situation. 

He heard his partner walking around the dark elevator nervously. Esposito was bit amused by his partners nervousness.   
”We are fine bro” Esposito said. ”Relax, we aren't going anywhere, see” and then he jumped little bit up and down to prove that the elevator really was standing still. He wasn't at all prepared for what happened next. 

Ryan slammed against him from the darkness and Esposito ended his back against the elevator wall. The impact caught Esposito totally by surprise and emptied his lungs. For a while he couldn't do anything but to catch his breath. Then he felt that Ryan was still grabbing his jacket and was panting right in front of him. Esposito could feel Ryan's breath on his face and the warmth of his body on him. Then Ryan let go of Esposito's jacket and stepped away.   
”I'm so sorry man, but that was so not cool” Ryan said with a desperate sound of his voice. ”I'm sorry Javier”. 

Esposito didn't know what to say 'cause he was still in shock. Ryan was so much stronger than he had known.   
”It's like put me in a interrogation room with an ax murderer or make make me chase down a highly trained assassin but not this! Anything else but this!” Ryan sounded really freaked out.   
”It isn't just that I don't like elevators, I'm also very claustrophobic.”   
Ryan paced around the elevator and then fumbled his way back to Esposito. Ryan leaned on Esposito and put his head against hist partners shoulder.  
”I'm sorry...” Ryan ranted, ”I feel I can't breath”.

Esposito heard Ryan's breathing get more shallow and faster.   
”Come on bro, take it easy” Esposito finally spoke and put his hand on Ryan's back. ”Breathe in and then steadily out”. Esposito led an example and Ryan followed. Esposito felt his partners calm breathing on his chest.   
”You are doing just fine” Esposito encouraged, ”keep breathing, we are out of here in no time”.

Then the elevator made screeching sound and Ryan just lost it.  
”We are so gonna die in here!” Ryan yelled and grabbed again Esposito's jacket. That was it, Esposito had gotten enough of this bullshit! Ryan might be strong but he sure as hell was stronger. Esposito released himself of Ryan's grab, then in turn Esposito grabbed Ryan and quickly turned the tables so that now Ryan was the one with his back against the wall. Then Esposito grabbed Ryan's hands and pushed them also against the wall. Esposito leaned on Ryan with his upper body and crammed his knee between Ryan's legs. Now he had his partner under total control.

Esposito felt how Ryan's body was trembling and he could sense that his irish partner was really falling apart. It was clear that no amount of breathing could help in this situation. What the situation needed was something to totally distract Ryan and Esposito could only come up with one thing. 

Esposito leaned his head slowly closer to Ryan's face and found his partners nose with is own. Then there were no slowing down when Esposito found his partners lips with his own and kissed Ryan hard, harder than he had ever kissed anyone before. That seemed to bring some life into Ryan who began to struggle under Esposito but there was no way Esposito was giving in. Esposito kept holding Ryan's hands against the wall and crushing him under his body. Resistance was futile. 

Ryan kept struggling and Esposito kept kissing him. Then Ryan's resistance started to melt away and he started kissing back. First slowly but then hungrily like his life depended on it. Then finally Esposito let the man get some air and pulled back little. They were both breathing heavily. At this point their eyes were better adjusted to the dark but they still couldn't see properly each others face. Ryan coughed little and Esposito felt that questions were about fall out of Ryan's mouth and he really didn't felt like talking. So what Esposito did was that he freed one of his hands and covered Ryan's mouth with his palm. Then he gently leaned Ryan's head so that he had straight access to Ryan's neck. Esposito kissed and sucked his partners neck. He also used his teeth genlty which seemed to cause the best reactions. Esposito could feel something hard touching his knee because he still had his knee high up between Ryan's legs. Esposito kept using his teeth on Ryan's neck and gently rubbed against Ryan's crotch with his knee. 

Ryan was breathing heavily against Esposito's palm and Esposito took his hand off to let Ryan breathe more freely. Esposito also freed Ryan's other hand because he was pretty sure Ryan wasn't going to fight back anymore. Ryan dangled his hands down like he was totally powerless and under Esposito's will. And he was, Esposito was calling all the shots.

Esposito moved to another side of Ryan's neck and started sucking and teething it gently. He also lowered his knee down and moved his another hand to feel around Ryan's crotch over his pants. Ryan moaned loudly. Esposito felt around a bit and then started to open Ryan's belt. In case of resistance he moved his mouth on Ryan's mouth and kissed him. But there was no resistance at all and Esposito managed to open the belt and buttons and then he dropped Ryan's pants down. Then it were boxers turn to drop. 

Esposito grabbed Ryan's cock and started stroking it up and down. Ryan moaned against Esposito's mouth. Esposito kept stroking up and down and he wasn't all too gentle about it. After a while Ryan started to sound like he was close. Esposito kneeled quickly and took Ryan's cock in his mouth and sucked on it hard. That drove Ryan over the edge and he bursted into Esposito's mouth with a moan that echoed in the elevator. 

Esposito swallowed the end product and stood up lifting Ryan's pants up at the same time. He helped his partner to put everything back as they were. There were both quiet and Esposito was glad for the darkness of the elevator. Ryan was just about to say something when the elevator started moving down and the lights came back. They both blinked their eyes 'cause of the sudden brightness. When the elevator doors opened they were standing side by side like nothing out of the ordinary happened.   
”I think I was cured from my fear of elevators” Ryan grinned and the detectives stepped out in to the night.


End file.
